


Red Is the Color of Blood and Wine

by deja_vu99



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blood, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i guess its kinda, not sure what else to tag tbh, okay but not a lot of blood it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deja_vu99/pseuds/deja_vu99
Summary: Gerard was new in town when he quite literally bumped into Frank. Their friendship grew throughout the year, and now Frank is constantly over for dinner.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Red Is the Color of Blood and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> It is 4AM please be kind. I pulled this from a generic, characterless one-shot i wrote on wattpad a few weeks ago. enjoy.  
> -Dej

"Hey, whatchya up to?" Frank spoke as soon as Gerard picked up the phone.  
"Oh, uh, I'm on my way home from the grocery store. What are YOU up to?" Gerard responded, emphasizing the 'you'.  
"I'm just bored as hell. Need help unloading the bags?"  
"Sure, I guess. I was gonna make dinner if you wanna stick around after?"  
"Cool cool, I'll start heading down."

Gerard always loved when Frank randomly called. Or showed up at his door. Frank only lived 2 buildings down from him, so he quite literally popped by whenever.  
When the two met for the first time, it was in the parking lot of their mutual apartment complex. Gerard wasn't paying attention and had accidentally walked straight into the back of Frank on the sidewalk. After profusely apologizing, they had gone their separate ways. Over the course of the past year, however, Gerard had seen him around, and eventually asked for Frank's number.  
He learned that Frank was going to college in the area. Frank learned Gerard was new in town. So he offered to show him the hidden gems- like the abandoned church or the bowling alley that gives you no kind of indication that it is one from the outside. These adventures brought them closer, and now they consider each other best friends. 

As Gerard pulled in, he could see Frank sitting on the 4th step of the staircase. He honked the horn, giggling as Frank briefly lost grip of his phone and had to stagger to his feet to catch it. He looked up and flipped Gerard off before walking around to the trunk of the car. Together, they grabbed all the bags and made their way up to the 3rd floor.  
"Thanks for helping me, I would've had to have made at least 2 trips." Gerard huffed as they reached the top step.  
"No problem, babe." Gerard's heart flipped. Frank had always called him that, but the past few weeks it's been... stirring up emotions. Gerard threw him a small smile while fumbling with the keys.  
Shoving the door open with his shoulder, he walked around the corner to the kitchen and set his bags down. As they started to unpack everything, they exchanged small talk. Work was shit for Gerard, classes were boring for Frank. The usual.  
"What's for dinner, though?" Frank asked.  
"Tacos, probably. It's quick and easy. And I bought vegan chicken just for you, so I'll cook that up for it." Gerard shrugged. He really did start buying vegan meat for Frank, because he was over for dinner at least thrice a week.  
"Fair enough, I'm gonna go pick a movie for after." And with that, Frank disappeared into the bedroom, where the only TV in the place was. 

Gerard began by prepping the vegetables. Rinsing the peppers and onions, and pulling out the cutting board.  
He started slicing, slowly. He'd always been nervous to nick his finger with the blade. But of course, just as he was making the last few chops, there was a loud crash from the other room.  
"SHIT." Gerard yelped. The sudden noise made him jump mid-slice, and his pointer finger paid the price. "Hey, can you grab me a bandaid? and what the fuck was that?" he called to Frank.  
He rinsed his finger off in the sink, squeezing it to apply pressure around the cut. Frank came up behind him, apologizing as he turned into the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry, I knocked a picture off the wall walking into your bathroom. I must've bumped against the corner of the frame or something." Frank looked down at Gerard's finger, which was still bleeding when he pulled it from the running water. Seemingly without thinking, Frank grabbed it. "I'm gonna put it in my mouth, are you ready?"  
"No, wait don't do th-" too late. Gerard's eyes grew wide as Frank's lips close around his finger. It was an interesting sensation to say the least. He just kind of stared at him. Frank stared back, completely unaware of Gerard hyper-focusing on the feeling of his friend's tongue against his own fingertip. He felt like they kept eye contact for hours, but it was really only a few fleeting moments.  
"Can- can I have that back now?" he requested. Without a word, Frank pulled Gerard's finger from his mouth with a satisfying pop.  
"Oh yeah for sure. I'm gonna go hang that picture back up now." Frank stated as he handed him the bandaid and turned to leave the kitchen.  
"You gonna tell me why you did that?"  
"I don't know, looked like fun." He smirked and walked back to the room.

As he wrapped the bandaid and continued cooking, Gerard couldn't help but think about, well, everything that just occurred. The blood, Frank's lips, feeling his tongue gently rest against the bottom of his finger. In his mouth. In his mouth. In his mouth. 

"Dinner's done!" Gerard shouted. Frank was either still looking for a movie (he usually takes awhile) or had just been laying in the bed on his phone, because he didn't come back out until he was called.  
The two sat down after making their plates and delved into the food, barely saying a word. It was a pleasant silence though. It was always pleasant with him.  
"Do you want a drink?" Gerard looked up and asked Frank.  
"Sure, watchya got?"  
"I have milk, wine, gatorade, and whatever's left in my liquor cabinet. Oh, and apple juice."  
"How about some wine? I feel like drinking some wine." He stood up. "But I'll pour it, you worked hard on dinner. Thank you, by the way."  
"Always, always." Gerard smiled as he watched Frank make his way to the cabinet with the glasses, then to the wine on the counter. He giggled as Frank struggled to pop the cork on the new bottle.  
"Don't laugh at me, you'll regret it."  
"HA HA" Gerard teased. "Need some help?" but just as he offered, the cork popped out.  
"Nope, but I'll remember your mockery, babe." Frank smirked. Gerard's heart flipped again.

After dinner, and 2 glasses of wine later, Gerard felt a little buzzed. He grabbed the bottle and Frank grabbed both now-empty glasses, and the two shuffled off into the bedroom.  
"So what did you pick for us on this fine Friday evening?"  
"I figured we could watch Despicable Me."  
"Despicable Me? Really?" Gerard rolled your eyes.  
"Genuinely I did not know what the fuck else to watch." he laughed a little. "Maybe it'll be funnier because we're drunk."  
"I'm not drunk."  
"Don't lie to me, that's a sin." Frank deadpanned.  
"Well I'm not lying. I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed. You've seen me drunk, do I look drunk?" For the second time that night, Frank stared at Gerard, and he stared back. He felt his heartbeat pick up a little as he noticed Frank's eyes flicker up and down. Gerard found himself suddenly remembering Frank's lips wrapped around his finger in the kitchen.  
"Not drunk enough." Frank stated simply, snapping him from his thoughts. He reached across Gerard's body and grabbed the wine from the nightstand. Gerard took the glasses and held them steady as he poured.  
"Cheers to the minions." Gerard chuckled.  
"To the minions, those yellow fucks." Frank tapped his glass to the other and then took a sip. A little bit of wine dribbled down his chin, and without thinking, Gerard reached out and slowly wiped the dark red liquid with the pad of his thumb. There's a pause as they made eye contact. Again. Silently, but quickly, Gerard turned back towards the TV, sipped his wine, and hit play on the remote. 

The movie played on and Gerard barely touched his drink, too engrossed in thinking about how Frank's head was resting against his shoulder. But as he finally went to take his third or fourth sip, he managed to miss his own lips and dumped the wine all over himself.  
Gerard sprung up out of bed, setting the glass back on the table. "Fuck me, man." He pulled his shirt away from his chest, so it wasn't clinging to him. "Up, up, I gotta change the sheets now." Gerard let out a deep sigh.  
As Frank stood up, he shook his head. "No, I'll do it, you change." He started stripping the bed as Gerard quickly headed towards the dresser for pajamas. He waited for Frank to walk out to find clean sheets before taking his wine-soaked clothes off. He tossed them into his hamper, and realized he should probably take his wet boxers off too. He flung each item on top of the dirty clothes, and started to slip clean, dry ones on. But just before he was able to pull his top up over his head, Frank walked back into the room. "Fuck, shit, sorry." Gerard spun away and apologized, turning beet red.  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, I should've knocked." Frank also turned around, facing the hallway now.  
"Okay, you're good." Gerard let out a sigh as he finished tying the knot on pants. So now Frank had sucked his finger and seen him in just his boxers within the same 3 hour period. Gerard walked over and grabbed the sheets Frank brought and started making up the bed again. "Well, now you've seen me practically naked for the first time."  
"That suggests there's going to be other times." Gerard wasn't looking at him, but he knew Frank was smirking again.  
"In your dreams, kid."  
"Oh absolutely." He lied down on the new sheets and paused the movie. "It's pretty funny when you're drunk." he gestured to the T.V.  
"Joke's on you, I think it's funny sober too." Gerard plopped down next to him, laying on his side to face Frank.  
"Do you want to finish it?"  
"Not really. I've seen it before, and I'd rather look at you." The words slipped from Gerard's mouth before he had time to stop them.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." Frank chuckled.  
Gerard playfully pushed him, trying to play it cool despite what he had just admitted. "Oh you do huh?"  
"Oh yeah, the ladies AND men love me." Frank boasted. Gerard just rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me?"  
"I do, because I don't blame them." He was growing bold. It was probably the wine. It also didn't help that Frank was inches from his face, and every now and again he would lick his lips. It made Gerard think about that same tongue pressed against his finger earlier. He kind of wanted to know if those lips were just as soft against his own. They were pinker now then they were when Frank brought him the bandaid. It was probably the wine.  
"Me neither." Frank's playful smirk made another appearance. "Want to find out why?"


End file.
